


Após a morte

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Afterlife, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Reunions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois da sua morte, Eva se reune com Anne-Marie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Após a morte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afterlife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920109) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), para o desafio #074 - happily/unhappily ever after (felizes/infelizes para sempre).

“Eva,” uma voz suave chamou.

Eva acordou assustada, e instintivamente moveu sua mão para seu peito, onde a última bala havia penetrado seu corpo. “O que aconteceu?” ela perguntou, e só então se virou para encarar a pessoa que estava falando com ela. “Anne-Marie?”

Anne-Marie lhe dirigiu um sorriso triste. “Não esperava ver você aqui tão cedo.”

“Eu não entendo, eu estava procurando por um homem, achei que ele fosse o meu pai, e então aconteceu uma briga, me lembro de tiros. Onde é que eu estou? Como você pode estar aqui?” Ela estava chocada em perceber que não sentia qualquer dor, mesmo que se lembrasse de ter se ferido.

“Aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo, Mémère me disse que essa confusão não é incomum quando o fim é inesperado, é por isso que queria vir falar com você.”

Eva fez uma careta, isso não poderia... “Você quer dizer que estou morta?” Ela se levantou, olhando em volta, procurando por algo, qualquer coisa que provasse que tudo isso era um terrível erro, mas não havia nada ao seu redor. “Não, isso deve ser uma alucinação.”

Anne-Marie deu um passo na direção dela. “Sei que isso é difícil de aceitar, precisei de semanas observando você e os outros antes de finalmente aceitar que não voltaria, mas não quero que você tenha que sofrer com isso.”

Naquele momento, Eva sabia que ela estava falando a verdade. Ela tocou seu peito novamente, tentando se lembrar da dor, do modo como seus pulmões se encheram de sangue. “Posso fazer isso também? Seguir quem eu quiser?”

“Ninguém sobreviveu, nem o seu pai, nem Tommy, nem o homem que atirou em você. Se você quiser, podemos observar os outros, ver o que vão fazer agora, mas não podemos ficar aqui para sempre.”

“E depois disso?”

“Depois disso toda a dor vai passar, e nós vamos poder ser felizes. Quer dizer, se você ainda me quiser.”

“Eu quis poder te ver de novo por tanto tempo, mas nunca achei que seria assim. É claro que ainda quero ficar com você, mas preciso saber que os outros estão bem primeiro.”

Anne-Marie sorriu, e ofereceu sua mão para Eva. “Venha comigo então, você não vai poder falar com Tommy até que vocês dois estejam prontos para seguir em frente, mas nós ainda podemos ver os outros.”

Eva ignorou a mão e beijou Anne-Marie, e então a puxou para um abraço. Não era a reunião que teria desejado, e havia tanto mais que gostaria de ter feito com sua vida, mas se o tempo que havia sido dado para ela era somente este, ela estava feliz por saber que a morte não era o fim.


End file.
